Lovesick 00
by SkullDan
Summary: "— Te quiero tanto, Haru — Decías con esa característica y bondadosa sonrisa tuya —Te amo más de lo que Rin haría, más que nadie". Continuación del one shot Lovesick. Versión Yandere de Makoto. SORRYNOTSORRY.


**Este es el verdadero principio de la historia, pero la continuación del primer cap que sería el otro one shot llamado también Lovesick pero sin los "00"(les recomiendo que lean este primero para saber de que hablo). Lo escribí porque en algunos reviews de la otra página donde publico me pidieron saber qué había pasado con Haru y cómo había muerto, así que aquí les dejo. **

**De nuevo, lo siento por escribir estas cosas (?) **

* * *

Subías, uno a uno y casi arrastrando los pies, aquellos escalones que antes solías recorrer todas las mañanas con una sonrisa energética hasta la casa de Haru, pero en los últimos meses, parecías querer que te tragaran vivo.

Avanzabas decaído mirando al frente con ojos envueltos en oscuras bolsas de piel que dejaban a simple vista tu falta de sueño. Pero a pesar de tu poco animada actitud estabas ansioso, tan ansioso que mordías profundamente la uña de tu pulgar para calmar esos nervios que te inundaban, como si buscaras en el dolor la forma de aclarar tus oscuros y tétricos pensamientos propios del asesino más frío que pudieras imaginar. Pero no funcionaba, esas imágenes que violaban tu cerebro seguían allí, atormentándote.

Mordías tu uña más fuerte, buscando desesperadamente calmar tu propio tormento, pero seguía sin funcionar. A decir verdad, apenas y podías sentir dolor. Casi sin darte cuenta, seguiste mordiéndote más y más fuerte al mismo tiempo que caminabas lentamente. Podías escuchar el sonido crujiente de la uña quebrarse bajo tus dientes, pero eso no te detenía y rápidamente sentiste el sabor de la sangre que comenzaba a manchar tus dientes de rojo.

Un discreto maullido vino desde las plantas que crecían a las orillas del camino y giraste el rostro para mirar al pequeño gato blanco que solía acompañarte cada mañana en tu ahora, mísera y enloquecedora existencia.

Poniéndote de cuclillas estiraste el brazo hacía él, quien comenzó a restregar su lomo contra la palma de tu mano y parecía disfrutar de las caricias que le brindabas mientras enrollabas su cola delicadamente alrededor de tus dedos. Manchaste su pelaje con la sangre que aun caía de tu pulgar, pero no te importó, te pareció que le quedaba bien.

Mientras sentías el suave tacto de su piel blanca, pensabas _"¿qué hacías allí?, ¿por qué aún seguías yendo por Haru cada mañana? Haru lo prefirió a él, no a ti, ¿qué hacías allí, Makoto?"_

Sentiste un desagradable y profundo mordisco en tu meñique, acompañado de irregulares pero hirientes rasguños provenientes del blanco minino y te sorprendiste a ti mismo presionando su cuello hasta casi quebrarlo en dos. Te detuviste de inmediato y aquel ser que solía mostrarte su cariño día a día, huía de ti a paso desesperado como si fueras el monstruo más temible. Miraste anonadado la palma de tu mano "¿Qué estaba sucediendo contigo, Makoto? ¿Cómo alguien como tú, conocido por su bondad y tolerancia, pudo hacer algo así?" volvías a cuestionarte.

No entendías que sucedía, pero no te era difícil notar que te estabas volviendo loco, lo sentías en cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Subiste lo que restaba de los escalones rápidamente y de pie frente a la casa de Haru, miraste la puerta impaciente. Te decías a ti mismo que no debías entrar allí. Sudabas frío y tu corazón se aceleraba a ritmo irregular pero increíblemente rápido. Sí, definitivamente no debías entrar allí, pero por más que te lo repitieras, estabas ya dentro de la pequeña casa, tan calma como siempre. Casi instintivamente te dirigiste al baño, porque sabías que ahí debía estar Haru.

Y ahí estaba, en la tina, como lo hacía todos los malditos días. Y al verlo, tu ansiedad aumentó y sentías que vomitarías por los violentos latidos de tu pecho. Te acercaste sigiloso, evitando que te escuchara, miraste sus ojos cerrados y su cabello negro azulado ondularse ligeramente con los casi imperceptibles movimientos del agua.

— Te amo tanto, Haru—dijiste soltando gran suspiro y notaste como el chico reaccionaba y abría los ojos para mirarte.

Pero antes de que pudieras sentir como sus inexpresivos ojos se posaban en ti, con la fuerza de tu brazo hundiste su cabeza bajo el agua y pudiste notar como Haru, dentro de la tina, te observaba como si te reprendiera con la mirada por aquella broma estúpida y peligrosa que estabas haciendo. Sin embargo no parecía intranquilo, porque él confiaba en ti, eras su mejor amigo. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba sin aire, más pronto caía en cuenta Haru de que aquello no era ninguna broma tuya.

Observaste sus ojos tornase asustados, todo el terror que podías imaginar se encontraba dentro de ellos. Eran tan hermosos. Los ojos de Haru siempre te habían gustado, pero esa mañana lucían increíblemente llamativos porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo habías visto una reacción viva y real en ellos.

Sentías la fuerza de Haru pujar hacia arriba tratando de liberarse, buscando desesperadamente una forma de respirar, pero ahora empujabas con tus dos brazos haciéndole imposible liberarse. Sentiste sus manos pellizcarte, golpearte, jalarte como podía, pero eso no era suficiente para que terminaras soltándolo.

— Te quiero tanto, Haru — Decías con esa característica y bondadosa sonrisa tuya —Te amo más de lo que Rin haría, más que nadie.

Podías notar como los movimientos desesperados de Haru en busca de algún asidero que le ayudara a salir del agua se volvían débiles y flojos, haciendo que sus manos terminaran resbalando por la porcelana de la tina sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Unos segundos más y miraste el agua teñirse con la sangre proveniente de su nariz. Sus brazos y piernas habían dejado de moverse y sus ojos se volvían inexpresivos como siempre. Lo soltaste al fin, respirando aliviado y admiraste como su cuerpo, ahora inmóvil, no hacía ningún intento de salir del agua. Estaba muerto, pero no te importaba porque lo seguías amando.

— Prometo volver más tarde — le hablaste — Iré a visitar a Rin primero — decías mientras pasabas tu mano por su gélido rostro.

Sin más, saliste de la casa de Haru con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y un estado de culpa que te carcomía por dentro, pero con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

**Tah Dah!**

**FIN.**


End file.
